Vengeance
by pulpbomb
Summary: Khanolly drabble. WIP. Prompt fill for sexy times in the captain's chair on the Vengeance


"Ah, Doctor Hooper, thank you for joining me on the bridge." Khan's deep baritone floated through the darkness.

"Um, yes, well. Since, as you said we're the only two people on the ship, when you demanded my presence here I figured I had two options. I could either come when called or hide somewhere and force you to come find me." Molly twisted the sleeves of her blue Starfleet uniform around her hands in a nervous manner.

"And you chose to come when summoned? I am surprised." In the faint light on the bridge Molly could just see the flash of his eyes and the paleness of his face in the shadows. He was sitting in the captain's chair and had been there since beaming her aboard the Vengeance from the Enterprise.

"I didn't think there was much choice involved, I could either come willingly or you would find me and punish me for forcing you to play hide and seek." Molly was impressed her voice was so steady considering she was fairly certain her insides had all turned to water.

"Oh, no, Dr. Hooper. There will be no punishment for you. What I had in mine is far more enjoyable for us both." Molly was frozen in place. He couldn't possibly mean what she thought he meant. He couldn't know what she'd imagined when Dr. McCoy had her help him in categorizingthe Augment's physical traits when he was first captured. Although… his senses were heightened, they were able to document that on the Enterprise. In addition to increased strength and agility and this was what lead her to those naughty thoughts in the first place. She'd gotten very distracted while retrieving Khan's blood and performing tests on it. She flushed at the memory of her daydreaming and… Oh God. He knew. Her pulsed raced and she fought to control her breathing.

"Indeed, Dr. Hooper, it's nice to see we understand each other."

Um, no they did NOT understand each other. Did he think she would just…? That he could just—? The nerve of this man!

"Now listen here! I don't know what you think —" She began when he interrupted.

"Oh, please, I'm fairly certain you understand completely." His voice was silky and seemed to flow over her body in the darkness. She felt her nipples tighten and knew she was damned.

—

Molly moaned as she felt Khan's erection press against her bottom, sprawled as she was across his lap in the captain's chair on the Vengeance. She wasn't entire sure how she'd arrived at this position. Something about Khan's voice melted her inhibitions and dissolved her fear turning her into a puddle of lust. While a part of her knew this was a huge mistake and that she needed to try and stop this, the larger part of her had apparently been taken over by her libido and its instinctual response to Khan.

Khan's large hands grasped her legs and arranged them so they were draped over the arms of the command chair, leaving her spread open across him. Her back was flush against his broad chest, his groin cradled against her behind and she was utterly exposed yet content in this wanton position.

Slowly, Khan trailed his fingertips up the exposed skin on her legs, tickling her thighs and pulling her short uniform skirt upwards to wear it bunched, she wriggled to help him raise it higher and he gripped her thighs firmly to still her as he groaned, the sound rumbling through his chest to be felt in her own.

She whimpered and forced herself to stop moving, to let Khan have his way with her. It was inevitable she supposed. He was a force of nature and she was helpless to resist. She knew it was wrong. That there must be something wrong with her to be so drawn to such a man. A man who killed so many others with no regret or remorse for his actions. And yet, she swore when their eyes met in the lab back on the Enterprise, that she saw deep into his soul and found gentleness there.

It was apt that the ship they were now on was called Vengeance as that is what he sought. Now that Marcus was dead, would his desire for revenge be satisfied?

His large hot hand cupped her sex through her pants and her eyes flew open.

"Come back to me my dear sweet pet. Don't get lost in your thoughts. There's so much to be explored between us." He slipped his fingers under the elastic of her pants and with a sudden movement ripped them from her body. Another example of his strength as though she could ever forget it.


End file.
